Kevin "Koa" Chan
^4A09314E53771A6773ADD52BB9E0AC7DF84089257C27B8BF7C^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|"These canines cut my tongue sometimes...seeeeeeee" -drools- kevseye.jpg|"Look into my eyes and tell me what it is you see....oh I, I have a booger in my nose? Agh geez." Kevin Chan yo.jpg|"Oh the tail? Dunno know where it came from, but this thing sure comes in handy. I can scratch places I didn't think could be scratched...that was tmi I know." spider_man_and_the_scarlet_spider_by_blackarachnid-d4fizww.jpg|Past & Present 'Behaviour/Personality' Kevin's personality is the spitting mirror of his father, Danny. He is goofy in all aspects and sense of the word, always cracking a smile or a well placed joke to lighten whatever modd there was that needed to be done so. Kevin is also ad avent prankster, often playing practical jokes and loving to be the center of attention and class clown if he can help it. However deep down inside Kevin has always had a longing sense for justice! He's wanted to be a superhero ever since he'd read and watched everything that had to do with Red Dawn in general. Becoming obsessed he'd always help someone whenever he wanted to, if he could reap the glory of being a true hero! He's also a sexual deviant, who enjoys picturing titfucking girls with nice racks. Apperance Kevin inherited his mother Ariel Tasanagi's baby face, but his father's prominant chin. He has a fairly lean build and raven black hair. One thing that stands out about him is his eyes. One eye is silver, and the other eye is gold, a symbol of his tasanagi herritage. He's well defined for a skinny, guy, but rarely every gets any form of bruise or scaring on his body. This is honestly because he's a bit of a weirdo physically. Thanks to the Onihourda capcity and his father's own retarded durability, his ability to take damage and perserve in low setting conditions is higher than most physicaly dominant human beings, peaked one could say. There was also his mutation at birth. Thanks to danny's escapades in the shinto realm, Kevin's age was actually accelerated all up until the age of 15 where puberty started. He was 4 years old in weeks, so over the course of 10 years his retarded aging stoped at 15 allowing him to grow normally. He has a tail...it's a long black lions tail, with black fur at the end of it, and whenever flustered or agonized sometimes blue flames of chi appear on the sides of his head and his tail lights up blue as well. Weather this does anything has never been confirmed. He stoped caring honestly, usually tucking his tail inside, but not afraid to show it if he feels like it. As of recently however his eyes are purely and plainly gold. The Tasanagi in him taking presedence ao_no_exorcist_rin_okumura_by_takerasezer-d3kj6km.jpg Blue Exorcist Episode 22 a0.jpg|Kevin his cat Blue_Exorcist.png Blue-Exorcist-image-blue-exorcist-36179767-1366-768.jpg core_pride_line_art_colored_by_vklover11-d3kijv7.jpg rin_okumura____blue_exorcist____oh__my__god__dies__by_taytradgedy-d6jbir3.jpg Rin_Okumura_Render_1.png RIN-blue-exorcist-29976960-659-1000.jpg 51b8eae5782c384584.jpg 393168-ao no exorcist 01 large 12.jpg 582370.jpg Ao.no.Exorcist.586572.jpg 1306172445893_f.jpg Ao-No-Exorcist-rin-okumura-23738331-500-375.jpg rin__ao_no_exorcist_by_otakuvision-d5cc6nx.jpg rin_okumura_by_memainc-d504pij.jpg Kevin Chan 1.png tumblr_louacioiyb1qf8kqio1_500.png|"You like? I've been told I actually look smart with these" Kevin Chan!.jpg Kevin Chan 2.jpg Kevin's Desert Gear.png|Kevin's desert gear with hoveskates (skates coming soon) Voice Actor Vic Mignogna (edward elric) Allignment 'Neutral Good' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Clan & Rank' Self proclaimed superhero High school grade 15, Freshmen, but rarely attends school 'What district do you live in?' District 2 (Densuke's old apartment) 'Relationship' None currently 'Occupation' Free lance Vigilante A free lance Vigilante does it for free, unless they have some other way they have income coming in, you don't get paid and you dont get offical support in terms of the law system, your raw, lone wolf, you do it all on your own, but that's ok because you know what your doing. You can handle yourself a team just holds you back. You could work with others, but if you wanted too, you wouldn't be free lance. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Tai Chi & Ninjutsu Flow of Battle: Dou ''Thunderous Boxing This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Keyome bestowed this style upon retreving him from the dark zone. He figured with Kevin's unatrual aptitude for physical chi and his already high physical ability he would be able to be as proficent with him as he was back in the day with his metal arms. aDi70oZ.gif tumblr_mucqzbWJfS1rgbo25o1_500.gif tumblr_mjs94rTK7o1s1vxoto1_500.gif steve-fox-rodge-jr-tag-throw-o.gif Miyata.gif tumblr_mvogdygGq71r37arko2_500.gif Destruction The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. In this case with Kevin's muscle fibers, he can cause alot of destruction to his enviornment or a physical body without chi. With chi he cane create devestating effects even some would NEED chi to cause. 22dl5x.gif|The power of Kevin's arms is remniscent of Keyome's potential when he had Adamantium arms. While he can still recieve cuts, most are superfical with his tough muscle tumblr_m454frW7ZN1qdqpkvo1_500.gif|What Kevin could do the human body if he wanted to. sakura-s-strength-o.gif|Potential with chi input tumblr_ngo6lhPRZf1s6mqyco7_500.gif|The sheer concussive force and air pressure that emits from the impact. This is derived from the speed and power of the punchs potential kinetic energy, which converts and moves the mas of what it hits. In short, he punches really hard and things/people go flying Swift Movement Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance Boxing gif.gif|This style of movement in combination with Kevin's strider sense makes touching him normally a fualt of his own. Logically he can avoid anything, even with slight head movements iztLosZomRdRO.gif|The perfect combination of hand eye coordination, but as proven it doesn't always come through, but then again this is usually a self fault not an external one tumblr_n12fj9mwqM1ra3f3yo1_500.gif|The upper body weave is essential, espcially when the feet are firmly planted. Ocasinally the user won't even have to back step to dodge, but merely angle their body out of the way of their opponents attack with the least straineous movement tumblr_nah6f6hWrY1tdnwpwo1_500.gif|Enemy attacks are much easier to dodge when the arm is fully extended, espcially at the peak point of a jab, thus the user can spot these and think of them as "bars" to simply slipunder" tumblr_lt849qj2Vs1qzecubo1_500.gif|The quickness of a flip, or a whole body evasive manuver, needed to continue a combo chain. fyagmi-s-steve-fox-o.gif|Last second evasions and attacking while evading to conserve offense are key essentials to the movement Lightning Thrust Technique One of he main moves within this style would be the '''Lightning thrust technique', which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. tumblr_m606ms8omJ1qj5jqso1_400.gif Go_Ren_Kugi_Punch.gif Go_Ren_on_Bei_GT_Robo.gif latest.gif|Can be done with both hands ''The Chantastic Kunckle Duster! The Chantastic Knuckle Duster is one of Kevin's signature punches or attacks in general. It invovles using the striaght forward lower and upperbody motion to throw the punch while pumping the body full of physical chi to put the user in an enhanced state of strength, speed, reflexe, and durability. At the end of the day this is JUST a striaght punch but what's unique about it is the wind up of the punch and the impact of said punch. Kevin adjust his body so that his muscles perfectly align in a proper punching posture. After which he shifts his footing which creates Kinetic energy in that instant. Kevin then guides this kinetic energy through his legs, with further twitching movement, the energy being guided up through the entire body as a whole, as it passes through his chest as a center point and it is here that it is directed and exerted through any limb of the body but more noteably a punch. Because of kevin's incredibly muscle density and durability, when he throws this punch, the punch itself moves so fast, that it literally peirces though the air like a blade would, straight and steady with no firction or inertia resistence to stop his fist or slow it down. This is what causes the innitial "boom" effect, as once he cuts through the air with his fist, the air quickly rushes back in to fill the void that was created in the space span of kevin's arm, thus when Kevin's arm does or doesn't make contact with something, there is always a "ssssssss-BOOM!" noise. this is a result of the air pressure contracting and expanding on itself, and moving at such a rate the air pressure becomes physically able to hurt a person, i.e the opponent. The punch itself is thrown so hard, that it's total pressure output reaches that at base of 11,000 psi which is the same psi emitted by a 10 gauge shotgun. If this punch connects, depending on one's durability, this could very well send kevin's fist straight through and opponents body tissure if not out right tear muscle, break and shatter bone, or even tear a hole in physically manifested chi constructs using scientific properties alone. However this is only the punch. the air pressure that follows would boost the potential of this punch by 2,500, thus putting it at a staggering 13,500 psi, the equivillent to a .410 Bore 3 inch shotgun shell, one of the most potent and powerful shotgun shells curently avalible and processed. Since the air follows the punch, this is actually the total capacity of the attack and if it connects to nearly anything, a hole will almost certain result in the area of impact (again depending on a person's durability). Even with higher durability levels, this amount of pressure concentrated into one spot will indeed break skin, tear muscle and potentially fataly injure an opponent, possibly caving in parts of the human body or outright blowing them off or going right through them. The total combination of kevin's enhanced conditoning and punching poster make this move a potential one hitter quitter, even for the toughest opponents. This punch his incredilby powerful, but has it's one single drawback: It literally takes the motion of kevin's ENTIRE body to use this punch, which signifies how much power he can put into it by himself alone, however because he uses his entire body this puts MASSIVE amounts of strain on each of his muscle fibers, resulting in full body aching and cramping. As such Kevin can only physically muster up three of these punches a day (3 per combat situation.) After the third punch Kevin's body will shut down and literally cramp up, rendering him unable to move for 1 post. This isn't nessicarily bad, as his muscles will be tightned like a fist, so his body won't be defenseless, but he himself will not be able to move for a miunte. Y7U1XpO.gif|How the punch basically looks. The "sssss-POP" is a result of the process of the air pressure 3987263-8301411456-Demps.gif|Once the punch actually hits, the air pressure collides with what was struck and expands! Potentially lehtal, but if kevin chose to dumb down the strength of this move,it'd be vary easy to do so, to get a simlar effect to what you see here, which is meerely a peak human+ strength full power punch tQLAawU.gif|IF hit in the face missing teeth are a blessing compared to a missing face all together tumblr_mnzit4NIcA1rc8yxfo1_500.gif|Can be any typeof punch, as long as the body is posistioned right. If going all out it can become a three peice combination to kill an opponent instantly tumblr_mr31b56VDB1roaszgo5_500.gif|The air becomes visible for a second, allowing someone to see just how hard and how fast the punch actually is. tumblr_mul63ho8G31s983xjo4_500.gif|Ocasionally the effect can delay if the punch is broken into parts. When the fist contacts, Kevin CAN push his fist depending on the punching angle even further,and instead use the air pressure to boost his already fierce jab, into a make shift low grade version of this attack he can do without chi. He merely has to angle his arm and shoulder to be able to do this. tumblr_myyo8kbONu1qj5jqso1_500.gif|Body blows are applicable, can even blow the back out form the torso tumblr_ng9gl2UfGZ1s0sf6xo1_400.gif|Can be used like this but noooooot recommended Thunderous Counters The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. *'Cross-Counter Move''' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' ' tumblr_ndma8wdnim1sd4mmco4_500.gif|Example of a Counter-Counter manuver. Notice the opponents are is fully extended from a fat jab, which signifies how fast one has to be to enact this. tumblr_myyod8kPkB1rmelwpo5_400.gif|Quick-Time Move ' Onihoruda Physiology Without a Oni, Onihrouda's are just a vessel waiting to get an Oni within them. But if they don't have them they only have a few abilites listed above which ill state here. *Infinite Digestive System- Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. 'High Fiber Muscular Structure' Kevin knows no other apptitudes for using his chi other than phsyical means. Thus he pours all of his chi ability into physical chi, but kevin has always noted of a frequent side effect of doing this. Everytime he uses physical chi in prolonged period he does it, his muscles shred and rip apart, only reform back together not as bigger fibers, but as more fibers. Kevin's chi which has a physical property can only be channeled in that way, physically. Each time he uses it, his muscles are flexing, and contracting, basically he's working them out every time he so much as fights or uses it heavily. This has caused kevin to have 3x the muscle fibers of a regualar human being, giving him incredibly tough muscles, and bones, to support said muscles, only adding to his durability. His physical ability is at a hightened state, as one would expect from a physical chi user, so much so to the point where if he flexed his muscles at the time, a heavyweight boxer would break their wrist trying to punch him in the face. His body is basically the equivillent to a peak huamns, but with borderline enhanced durability, which aids him in his crime fighting career seeing as how he takes one hell of a beating. 'Oni Trigger' zetman_by_jehuty23-d4zxgl4.jpg|Kevin's Oni Trigger 23beaecf0d7c17d42fc32188d5903bb3.jpg 33xvax1.jpg 20111018_zetman03.jpg zetman_by_djesters-d501rg7.jpg ZETMAN.full.1454031.jpg Zet.full.1071571.jpg zetman-jin-kanzaki-kostyum.jpg zetman-01-zet-charisma-superpower-superhero.jpg|When in control the eyes are gold Zetman-06-zet-jin-monster-player-red_glowing_eyes-scary.jpg|When out of control the eys are red zetman-06-42.jpg Oni Trigger (often abbreviated as O.T.) is a special power possessed by Onihoruda like the Tasnagi family, and demonic hybrids Nephalims like the Tetsu family. which allows them to release their full supernatural potential. While in Oni Trigger, the user will assume their true form. In this form, many of the character's physical and magical attributes are amplified, and the character may have access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering. When playing on higher difficulties, enemies can enter a Oni Trigger-like state after a certain time limit (which is fixed for each enemy). This causes enemies to strengthen their attributes as well as making them attack more often and more powerful. Within Kevin Resides the T-Gene, which is the Tasanagi curse to become a monster. Even without an Oni, Kevin's deepest darkest desires can physicaly manifest themselves upon his body, transforming his apperence into that of a Diablo like demon. His skin becomes black, with red armor platings on his torso and legs, and his eyes become a solid red coloration. However when Kevin control's this ability, in the demon mode his eyes remain gold. The T-gene mostly spans from the Tasanagi's desire to devouer oni's rather than be ruled by them. As such, Kevin's inner most devilish desires refuse to let him surcome to an oni's prescence, as his inner gene will devouer and consume the Oni. (Unlike Connor, Kevin cannot control this, and if he eneters this state, after 3 post he will immidiately fient and lose conciousness.) *Enhanced Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. *Enhanced Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. *Enhanced Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. *Wing Manifestation: Wing Manifestation: User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. *Enhanced Strike: The user possesses enhanced skills of strikes and attacks, defined in many different forms of combat, punches, kicks, weapon specialty, or use of other powers. They have their attacks become stronger than normal means or circumstances. 'Spider Adaptaion Physiology' After Kevin's T-Gene devouered the Spider Oni Helgen, Kevin in turn gained some of said oni's attributes. This was a one time thing and only happened because the Oni that attempted to invade was not aware of kevin's full linieage. In turn Kevin's T-Gene took a few spider related perks from said oni, that have morphed Kevin's physiology slightly but not direived it from it's original Onihoruda roots. He is still one, and could hold an oni, but it was most likely have to battle/be devouered by his Gene. 'Predetor Instincts' The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. 'Wallcrawling' Kevin's exposure to the oni's abilities induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified but is simply labled as "attraction particles". This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Kevin's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. (This applies to weight he carries not actual striking/lifting strength) 'Web Generation' Users can create silk, either in a simple form like spinning a strand, or more complex form like building a web and even creating items from it. It can come in many shapes, be stretchy or strong, it may be thick like cord or thin like wire. Advanced users may be able to make it more or less sticky, some users not only can generate webs but manipulate them as well such as controlling their density to make them razor sharp or controlling the direction they fly in. Most silks, in particular dragline silk, have exceptional mechanical properties. They exhibit a unique combination of high tensile strength and extensibility (ductility). So it can be safely assumed that since kevin’s proportionate body is much MUCH bigger and heavier than that of a regular spiders, his body would generate enough webbing to support him and other creatures bigger or smaller than himself. Kevin's webs are just as flexible and actually twice as durable as they were with his web shooters, only in this case he has a near unilimited supply. He can run out after 24 hours and usually has to eat salty or starchy foods to build it back up or refuel it. Where as before they were pressurized at 300 psi, because of kevin's muscles and ability to expand and contract the glad with high force, the natural webbing emits at 600psi instead. When shot It is attracted to itself electrostatically and thus can form complex shapes and sufficient to force a stream of the complex web pattern an estimated 80 feet (goes significantly further if shot in a ballistic parabolic arc which puts it at 100 feet even) The strength the webbing is now officially determined by how thick the line is and how strong kevin needs it to be, though it can be cut with sufficient force, a single line is enough to support and withstand up to 600 pounds of pressure, and roughtly 2,500psi making them difficutl to break but not impossible. This enables a silk fibre to absorb a lot of kinetic energy before breaking (toughness, the area under a stress-strain curve). An illustration of the differences between toughness, stiffness and strength A frequent mistake made in the mainstream media is to confuse strength and toughness when comparing silk to other materials. It is all heavily dependent on bodyily proporportions meaning again that because of kevin's size, these webs will be alot tougher and stronger than a normal spider's silk. These webs will disperse after and hour. A weakness noted is that since they're artifical, they're connected to kevin, making him subseptible to electric on conducted attacks through via webbing unless kevin disconnects the webbing after release himself. The glad itself is actually not just one but seven close bundled glands (all in the wrist, base palm area) that allow kevin to do multiple spider like manuvers with said webbing and has different outputs of specific silks that aid in different webbing manuvers, similar to a spiders. *Ampullate: (Major) Dragline silk—used for the web’s outer rim and spokes and the lifeline. *Ampullate: (Minor) Used for temporary scaffolding during web construction. *Flagelliform: Capture-spiral silk—used for the capturing lines of the web. *Tubuliform: Egg cocoon silk—used for protective egg sacs. *Aciniform: Used to wrap and secure freshly captured prey; used in the male sperm webs; used in stabilimenta. *Aggregate: A silk glue of sticky globules. *Piriform: Used to form bonds between separate threads for attachment points. Web Swinging 3 zpsatubxsfv.gif Web Combat 2 zpsotxs8ll5.gif Web swing zpswmry3opp.gif Jim carson web shooter diagram by marvelfan22-d52uuc3.png Web Combat 3.gif Spiderman2.1.gif spider-man-swings-o.gif spider-man-2-o.gif the-amazing-spiderman-o.gif the-amazing-spiderman-vs-the-lizard-o.gif Web Recovery.gif Web Combat 3.gif Web Swinging 2.gif Web Swinging 5.gif Web Swinging.gif Web swing.gif 8a313f61d2c8591617614a9bad9a1bac.gif 0cdc5fd00f56c4cd6d2e9e7480b31503.gif 3ada2ebe0a9dcaeb07d2cc698f384a3f.gif 6d4a7d2f26ade3a16d26cef9a61eff54.gif 57fdc54e4e28e61b423c077e4a973665.gif 103bf0d605e4dc054d1fcad9432e1115.gif 91ad24ea006d7ecadc986c63e3b3f570.gif 6182ca7fbd9f2f51ad474cdd36e9ec62.gif 371f5c22b8b45b4258e6f7e18f6518e1.gif c580ae7b34569fcabb75006b335b41df.gif a0c7805aceb9b63b0961eccfb1388ddd.gif f9eec40886b6c3702947b96f113dac93.gif web combat.gif 9f7eb7bf46a6134e8eadb1ed744e6853.gif 1543346b8f28c8c663b73cbf8898c1f1.gif|Example of how electricty doesn't effect the web shooters 34424dec73b48cee9a58b9ca7ce69351.gif a1f77a8457803442e63e370a783b2c95.gif Web Combat.gif 'Chi Base' (Optional) ' Physical': Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succee d in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Tasanagi Mode tumblr_nmy6078FkX1ttjyw3o2_500.gif|His eyes at his heightened peak of anger spooky-eyes.gif|The after effects of this mental state turn his eyes completely gold like a Tasanagi's Tasanagi mode isn't a mode that makes many changes, that are accessible but more so passive changes in kevin's demeaner. When Kevin reaches a highented point of anger, his Tasanagi lineage starts to reveal itself full swing. His eyes turn a hellish red, and his stare becomes one of intimidation and murderous intent twoards who ro waht ever triggered this mental change. In this state, Kevin looses regard for all life besides his own, and those whose lives he has chosen to preserve. He will kill in this state, and mentally be okay with his actions, often rationallizing why he did it to sleep better at night. Once the anger dies dow, Kevin's eyes do not revert back to their usual gold and silver, but rather stay true to being gold, like his mothers. They stay this way for about an hour after his mental transformation. In this state, he gains blue horns made of what looks like flame, and his combat and bloodlust increases, often causing him to come up with new and innovative ways to attack or hurt his opponents in ways one woudln't think he was mentally capable of doing so before. Kevin doesn't delve into this side of himself much and prefers not to, or his Oni Trigger will take presedence,and he would hate that for himself or his opponent. 'Web Strider!' Web Striders outfit is made up of a special fabric known as Flocculating Molecules. This high tech piece of fabric contained what a “anonymous” scientist at Heroes Inc liked to call Flocculating Molecules. A synthetic material which can be altered easily and adapt to a certain environment, allowing them to be incredibly resilient to drastic changes in heat, cold, pressure, density, dirt, etc. making them ideal for use as superhero costumes. Flocculating Molecules are configuration of unknown atomic nuclei and electrons which are responsive to certain energized matter around it. Used in the making of clothing for the certain heroes who’ve earned and requested it and certain other superhuman beings, Flocculating molecular cloth mimics its wearer's physical properties, allowing it to stretch or and burst into flame without burning. The costumes made these molecules were designed with default patterns who could be modified by concentrating. For example Kevin is able change his costume's coloring and markings, allowing him to modify his between his regular clothing, his original web strider outfit, his new outfit, or any other look he may want to rock for the day. (Though he varies between two different outfits on a daily) Web Strider!!.png Web Strider.jpg Ben reilly scarlet spider ugh by justinprime-d6u4p5w.jpg 4347926-scarlet+spider.jpg Spider-man.jpg Otto Octavius as Spider-Man (Earth-616) 001.jpg Spider-man-comic-spiderman-super-hero-wallpapers-fantasy-download(1).jpg Spiderman-comic.jpg 'S.M.A.R.T. Tech Watch' *AM/FM Radio *World Clock *Internet Acess *'Chemical Substance Reader: '''A scanner imbued in the watch that alerts him of any changes in air pressure, chemical substances via gases, liquids or solids, and even bomb residu and more. *'Analyzational Blueprint Constructor'': Can resconstruct literal crime scenes, blueprints, and entire minature cities. In combination with other features of the watch he can reenact entire crime scenes based on analysis alone, and even read the most used finger prints from control panels, to discover hidden routes in buildings, layberenths, etc, etc. *'GPS Tracking Device, linked to tracers. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: '''A device that allows him to acces hard to reach computer mainframes and systems, by giving Ochigi a direct link to them, allowing Ochigi to take to hack and decode nessecary fragments to complete certain task. Also doubles as an audio decoder. *Portable Scanner W/Auto upload 'Strider Sense! After his battle with Tsukimaru and the aid of Kat, Kevin was offered a very useful tool in his fight against crime. Crafted by Densuke mifunae himself, he noted kevin’s fighting style was wild and acrobatic, but without eyes in the back of his head, his irradic movements would only be his downfall. As such densuked wanted kevin to defeat this weakness, by creating a chip called “The Strider Sense”. The Strider Sense is a microchip, imbedded into kevin’s outter most brain stem. The chip itself is quite small and invisible to the naked eye. It’s crafted of gold and Ragnite, making it indestructible by conventional and forceful means. The chip itself runs on synapses of the brain, meaning it’s ever running and never “off “ which can be a pro and a con. Running off of brain synapses mean's no EMP can interfear with it's functioning. The immediate beauty of this chip is that it literally gives the user “The Ultimate Sixth Sense.” The chip is designed and engineered with Enhanced Echolocation. It’s a form of Human Echolocation via low wave projection, according to one theory, a energy within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of the brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. By actively creating sounds , in this case, kevin’s will to use it, is similar to how blind people tap their canes, lightly stomping their foot, snapping their fingers, or making clicking noises with their mouths – people trained to orient by echolocation can interpret the sound waves reflected by nearby objects, accurately identifying their location and size The waves literally reverberate off of any and every physical piece of matter at kevin’s whim, giving him the ability to In any event, with this ability, Kevin synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight. He detects objects in their environment by sensing echoes from those objects. This isn’t all however, as this all incorporates into the motion sensor aspect of it. The user can detect objects around them by detecting their movement, allowing them to see even objects that are invisible or obscured (by fog for example), as long as they are in motion. In order to do this the chip combines a mixture of infrared, microwave, ultrasound and tomography and utilizes the Doppler Effect to detect the distortions caused by the waves hitting or passing through a moving object. Not only would kevin get a clear, three dimensional image of what’s going on in the area of one mile around him (it’s limit) but he can detect and literally “see” moving objects around him or towards him. He can even identify people by seeing and remembering specific heart beat rates and foot step sounds which give away posture. which leads to the next and most important aspect of this chip, which is the “Alert” function. It functions as an extrasensory "danger" or "strider" as it’s named, sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his physical kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. It appears to be a simultaneous artificially clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury: He cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. (i.e him looking to see what it is, and his body functioning accordingly) The Strider Sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies, and discern illusions or enviornmental abnormalities. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his strider-sense to react with painful intensity. User can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his strider-sense to time his reflexes, User can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His strider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when the user is asleep or stunned. The Sense can also help him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The reason it’s so akin to “danger” in particular, is it’s unique assisted ai system. Running off of what the user (i.e kevin) deems would be “harmful” to him or someone he cares about, the chip responds to that alone and gives kevin the “sense of what he deems dangerous”, such as robbers, ambushes, and teachers trying to catch him cheating in class. It’s completely based on kevin’s perception of danger alone, which is not the same as everyone elses. The user can choose to ignore the sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Users fighting style can incorporate the advantage that The “Strider Sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes user can still use the Strider Sense thanks to the imaging he gains from it being a mental projection not just a visual one. An added bonus is that with the aid of the Strider Trackers (located in the utility belt section) user can see and detect radio frequencies and can detect chemical substances in the air, on the tiniest level. It should be noted, if the user doesn't beileve therir is any dagner at all, then the sense will not go off. For instance if his mother came into the room and he wasn't doing anything, it would remain stale. Same for peole he trust. It's thought based, so whomever Kevin doesn't totally trust, will be subseptible to the sensory ability, so in a sense getting him to trust you is the best way to defeat the sense. It's also sometimes a pain, as the throbbing can become an enhanced migrain, rendering kevin's mobility, physically deminished. Not to mention, it can also "twitch." If kevin is suspicious of a person for some reason,and his mind rgesters them as a danger, he might hit them on sheer instinct, even if he didn't mean to. The Sense is EXTRA subseptible to psychic attacks, as if kevin's mind is clouded so is the sense, and it's effected by Signal Jammers, that interfear with the frequency kevin's sense emits. More noteably there is a specific frequency one can achieve that will cut the sense off completely for 2 post, however this freqency can only be obtained through proper decoding (1 uninterupted prep post of hacking). This does not downplay kevin's ability to handle himself with or without him but it does hinder him. After 2 post, the sense will return full on unless interfeared with again. 39f62bea048f1b1da28d8f935bfed9a4.gif 531dc1677fbd6e78c0422f42b137f8e9.gif|Example of how he can tie the sense in with his movements, changing his defense to offense instantly 7769d4cad9580ae4cd3152cd1d481b36.gif|Combination of Echoloaction, motion sensing and the "Dopler Effect" create a clear 360 feild of vison for the user to become aware of their surroundings, big or small.. 24882f0fc6615a5088806b5dcdf6ec46.gif|In combination with the Strider tracers, he can tap into radio waves and track people via the sense. It also allows him to listen in on any call, being made using said towers frequency. fd8a530a166ec3dadd5e5239781d2e15.gif|In many cases, Kevin's body responds on it's own, weather it be good or bad it's like a twitch. spider sense.gif|If he's aware of what he's looking for, He can target key objects of importance, if one deems them to be important. Ranging from crates, weaknesses, and even body parts. The radius of the senses is no more or less than one mile from kevin's body unless a tracer is being tracked, in which case he can hone in on said signal from a distance via the sense. He can also loacate heartbeats/pulses and breathing da3c8158b27aa1487ca1a573602a9587.gif|Another example of being aware of his surroundings and being able to hone in on specific "dangers" that can harm himself or others. d883492abe917776fdab7ef784153124.gif|Thus kevin gaining a head start on almost any scenario can act accordingly if he is able to do so. There are and will be times where the sense can go off, but kevin is powerless to act on it. spiderman_5.gif|Quick response time in any situation, even disasters that SHOULD kill him, if he CAN act he WILL act. Again, it's like a twitch. '''Strider Belt Kevin doesn't need the conventional belt, most heroes tend to carry around with projectiles and such. Densuke instead gave kevin, different filters for his web shooters, that would give his webbing various effects and advantages in a combat situation. It aslo has a built in black light and camera, Kevin can send photos to his home computer, or to email adresses and mobile devices. There is also a compartment for snacks. Kevin wil usually carry fruit loops, starburst, or skittles (ocasionally M&M's) inside just for food on the go. *'3 Adderall Pills': Kevin was aware of many things, including how stupid he actually was. As such Densuke had him refered to the Heroes Inc medical facilty and gave him a prescription for Adderall.' Adderall' is a psychostimulant pharmaceutical drug of the phenethylamine class used in the treatment of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and narcolepsy. Adderall is also used as a performance and cognitive enhancer, and recreationally as an aphrodisiac and euphoriant. The medication is a mixture of amphetamine stereoisomer salts and inactive ingredients. By salt content, the active ingredients are 75% dextroamphetamine salts (the dextrorotary or "right-handed" enantiomer) and 25% levoamphetamine salts (the levorotary or "left-handed" enantiomer) Adderall works by increasing the activity of the neurotransmitters norepinephrine and dopamine in the brain, which results from its interactions with trace amine associated receptor 1 (TAAR1) and vesicular monoamine transporter 2 (VMAT2). Adderall shares many chemical and pharmacological properties with the human trace amine neurotransmitters, especially phenethylamine and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N-methylphenethylamine N''-methylphenethylamine], the latter being an isomer of amphetamine that is produced within the human body. In short: These pills will put kevin in a completely cognitive state of mind, allowing him to not be so dense during combat and actually sutdy things. *'Strider Trackers': These special trackers were designed for Kevin as what they sound like; tracking devices. Each device has a link to Kevin's Strider Sense. This allows kevin to "feel" the location of where he's going and track the perp to their location easily by following the sense alone. For those who want specifics: When the Strider Sense sends the echolocation back, the tracker sends a specfic toned frequency back to kevin, allowing him to pick up the location and seek it out. *Cryogenic Filter: Gives the webbing an icy effect, that once makes contact with the skin or clothing, will freeze instantly in place. Great for immobilizing bigger targets, and really making sure bad guy's don't move. *Heated Filter: Great for melting through colder or icy structures, by generating heat from the shooter and raising the webbing's temp to 1,200 degress feriheight (melting point of steel) *Acid Filter: The most dangerous of the bunch, the acid webbing is ment to eat away at metals and flesh in general. The acid specifically is Hydrofluic Acid: '''Hydrofluoric acid' is a solution of hydrogen fluoride (HF) in water. It is a precursor to almost all fluorine compounds, including pharmaceuticals such as fluoxetine (Prozac), diverse materials such as PTFE (Teflon), and elemental fluorine itself. It is a colourless solution that is highly corrosive, capable of dissolving many materials, especially oxides. Its ability to dissolve glass has been known since the 17th century, even before Carl Wilhelm Scheele prepared it in large quantities in 1771. Because of its high reactivity toward glass and moderate reactivity toward many metals, hydrofluoric acid is usually stored in plastic containers (although PTFE is slightly permeable to it). Hydrogen fluoride gas is an acute poison that may immediately and permanently damage lungs and the corneas of the eyes. Aqueous hydrofluoric acid is a contact-poison with the potential for deep, initially painless burns and ensuing tissue death. By interfering with body calcium metabolism, the concentrated acid may also cause systemic toxicity and eventual cardiac arrest and fatality, after contact with as little as 160 cm2 (25 square inches) of skin. *Extra Strength: As it's described, meant for less tensile strength required to preform bigger feats with lesser webbing for emergencies only. Weaknesses 'Bad Luck' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Kevin Chans life is generally a complicated one. He has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the numbeer of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Kevin to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Kevin often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, or facing a clearly superior foe, (due to his super-heroics), "A Bad Day."' Allies/Enemies Allies *Leon Ryoji *Katsumi Yoru *Densuke Ryoji *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Ariel Tasanagi Enemies Weeeeeeeeell....... Spider-Man-villains.jpg 'Background' Kevin grew up in a litereal regular house hold. He rarely had a tragedy, and is border line spoiled at times. His Partent's, Danny Chan and Ariel Chan both make good money, and his needs were taken care of at a young age. He started martial ars incredibly young, and ocasionall still practices them to keep his physique up. His true passion however is superheroes. kevin studied up on them for years and years and wanted nothing more than to be a vigilante and work along side Heroes like the Red Dawn Kuroryu, and The Golden Warrior! As such he did extra trainign pracitces and physical conditoning until he'd finally beilieved he was ready to take on the role of a hero! His herritage made him very well off for the part, but he needed an image...as such kevin nerver liked spiders, but he did like the webs they made. but the name "Spider-Man" didn't really suit his fancy, so he instead took on the name of "Web Strider!" A blue and red wearing vigilante who used webs to get the job done, along with kick ass acrobatics! Kevin started when he was 16, and nw 17 years of age he's still at it. When he tried to join Heroes Inc however, he failed the test miserabley and was deemed unfit by Kuroryu. Kevin didn't let that stop him for a SECOND! He continued dawning the cowl and keep his dream alive, running solo and vigilanting his own way! '''Omega Gene Scaler' B - These are level 70 Omega gene humans who have all the peak human attributes as before but with one ability that stands out like an elemental ability of some sort ( Either through chi or nanomachines or something else. ) or an enhanced perk. These are typically the norm level and are really dangerous. PeakHuman System 'Peak Human Agility' The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance , dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. 'Peak Human Senses' The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen Category:Vigilante Category:Tasanagi family Category:Onihoruda Category:Hybrid Category:Yanban Category:Chan Family